Served Cold
by wyredsisters
Summary: Complete! Draco gets a new assistant at Hogwarts. Once he learns that she is Ron Weasley's daughter, could he do anything else but get revenge on his worst enemy? This is Rose/Draco! Don't read it if you aren't going to be okay with that.
1. Introductions

A/N: Okay. So, this is rated Mature not really because it's going to be sexy. It's because I'm expecting people to be mature about the pairing. And to trust me. This will be fun. Maybe a little creepy, but it'll work. It's a warning. In case you missed it, this is DRACO/ROSE. Yes, Draco is a lot older than her. I know. Snape's a lot older than Hermione and there are plently of those. So, since everyone is over eighteen… we're going to be mature. And trust me.

You'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be J. K. Rowling. And if I was her, I'd have better things to do than right silly pairings of Harry Potter fanfiction. Like spending all the money that she has. That I don't have. Because I am not her and I don't know Harry Potter. Follow?

Chapter 1: Introductions

I was called into meeting with the Headmistress for what seemed like the hundredth time this year. It wasn't a secret she didn't agree with the way I taught my class. I was used to it. Personally, I thought it might be because I was the only previous Slytherin on staff. But there was no proving it.

Also, it might be because I helped murder one of the previous headmasters.

But maybe not. Maybe she was just a stickler for rules or something. In any case, I had no idea why I was being called there today.

As the swirling spiral staircase moved me up to her door, I wracked my brain, trying to figure out why I was here this time. Did I tell one of my students to go to hell? I don't think so. Did I tell a First Year that they were probably a squib? Not recently. Did I put a full body bind on Longbottom?

That must be it. I did do that not too long ago.

I knocked on the door. "Come in."

Professor Adam's office was much less cluttered than Dumbledore's, or even McGonagal's had been. It was obscenely organized, everything alphabetical, everything perfectly aligned. Even the hair on her head seemed magicked into place. It probably was. But it was sickening.

However today, something was out of place. It was a girl sitting at the chair across from desk, looking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were wide with a mild curiosity. But she looked familiar… where did I know her from?

"Professor Malfoy," she said her voice brisk and clipped. "I have been waiting for you for almost fifteen minutes. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Professor. I was teaching. I believe you pay me for that," I responded, absent mindedly. She wouldn't blink at my sarcasm, she hadn't since I started working here five years ago.

But who was this girl. She looked too old to be a student. But way to young to have gone to school with me. Actually, she looked to be about Scorpius's age. Maybe…

"Of course. I knew you were paid for something. Please have a seat."

I sat, still looking at the new addition to the office. What was it? Brown hair. Green eyes. A slight dusting of freckles. I know I had seen her.

"As you are probably aware, some of the staff has difficulty with how you teach your classes, Professor Malfoy. More specifically, how you relate to your students and to your collegues."

"Yes, I know." I rolled my eyes away from the young woman to look at Professor Adams. This might actually be important.

"Well, this bright young woman here just applied for a job at the school."

I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't realize we let infants teach at this school. I assume she will be replacing me?" I shot the young girl another look. She met my gaze, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"One day, perhaps. But not today. As you noticed, she is a little on the young side. But people grow older. Eventually. But not yet. She will be assisting you, however, with your day-to-day tasks. Perhaps she can teach you some… what's the word… people skills?"

"I very much doubt it, Professor," I said, rolling my eyes. "Are you going to introduce us? Because it is a little rude that you have not yet told me her name."

She smirked. "I apologize, Professor Malfoy. I must say, I was being a little dramatic. I think you have probably heard the name before, but this will be Professor Weasley."

My head whipped around, staring at the now smirking face. The light freckles, much lighter than those Weasels that were at school with me. And brown hair, for crying out loud. But no…

"Rose Weasley," she said, extending her hand. And I would recognize that obnoxious, know-it-all voice anywhere.

"Granger's daughter," I said in awe.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hermione Granger is my mother. Ron Weasley is my father, in case you were curious."

"I know," I said, remembering hearing about the happy couple. I saw them sometimes in Diagon Alley, and at King's Cross when we were dropping off our children. And one of their children was…

I realized her hand was still extended. "I'm Draco Malfoy," I said, taking her hand, trying not to think about how she had been created by two people I despised more than anything. Well, maybe not more than Potter. But I still hated them.

She smirked at me, the smirk I used to see on Weasley's face. "I know."

"Wonderful," Professor Adams said. I hoped my face didn't show her how much this bothered me. She probably knew. She did this to me on purpose. "Professor Weasley will start today. Why don't you show her around?"

I bit my tongue. "Nothing would make me happier."

A/N: See, it's not even icky yet. You guys are fine. It's going to be awesome. Trust me. Next chapter coming soon.

If you're going to flame, please don't flame me about the pairing. It would just make you look silly.


	2. Terrible Ideas

A/N: Okay, so I didn't write it without quotes. I'm not that dumb. It was just turning up that way for some odd reason, but I think I fixed it. So, here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 2: Terrible Ideas

"And this is my classroom."

"Thanks, I remember where Charms class is," Weasley said, rolling her eyes. "Professor," she added at the end, noticing my scowl.

"Yes, I forgot how young you are. Thank you for reminding me, Professor Weasley. My office is back there, but I suppose that it will be our office now. Exciting." This was ridiculous. I didn't want her here. Adams just wanted to torture me.

"My father hates you." It was a statement, calm, collected. Her green eyes looked at me quizzically. I now noticed that it was the same way Granger used to look during classes. But this girl was studying me.

"Your father is a sad excuse for a wizard, Ms. Weasley."

"I did spend three years at school to become a Professor. I would appreciate it if you called me Professor Weasley."

"Sorry, I forgot. You're just the same age as my son, so I forget how learned you are. He's still sits around at home and does nothing."

She snorted. "Malfoy's still rich and spoiled then," she muttered.

I restrained a laugh. It was an accurate description. But it described me once, too. Some would argue that it still describe me. "He's also still my son, _Professor_ Weasley," I said.

"Of course, Professor," she said, smiling sweetly at me. But her eyes were glued to mine, watching my every reaction. I wondered what this pretty little girl was watching me for. But I didn't really care. My goal was to get through this. Let her do whatever training Adams thought she needed, and then hopefully get her out of my hair. She'd make a great Muggle Studies professor, seeing as how she was pretty much a half-blood. I even had heard rumors that Weasley had learned how to drive a car. So very Muggle.

"One of your duties as my assistant," I continued, "will be to grade papers." I waved my wand and created a smaller desk in the corner of my office. Then I summoned a stack of papers from my desk and handed them to her. "Enjoy," I said, smirking.

At least there was an upside.

Weasley took the papers, now hardly shooting me a glance, and went to the new desk and began work. I sat at mind, contently doing nothing.

Once absorbed in her work, I noticed that she chewed on her quills the same way that Granger did. I felt that odd feeling in my stomach as I looked at her, reminding me of her mother.

Rose Weasley. The name turned over in my mind. It sounded so much like Ron Weasley, and that name still made me stop with cold anger. He had treated me like dirt. Made life hard for me at school. Stole the damn house cup from under my nose so many years in a row. He was an arse.

Whenever I thought about Ron, I remembered the Battle of Hogwarts. I had been struggling for my life, turning around everything I had ever believed in to try to keep my family alive. And as I was resisting a Death Eater's attack, just about to bring him down myself, he dropped to the ground. And then a fist came out of nowhere, brining me to my knees, and I heard Weasley's voice.

That memory made me hate him more than anything. For years, I had lived with the knowledge that he had saved my life. And he even had the opportunity to gloat about it. He one. Him, and Potter, and Granger. They won. I lost. And I knew that. But I hated them for it. I especially hated Weasley.

And here was his daughter.

No. No, no, no. That is wrong. That is a terrible, terrible thought. She's half my age. Less than half my age! And I'm married. It's despicable. Underhanded. Just wrong.

But I'm despicable, underhanded and wrong. Maybe if… his eyes slowly dropped from the young woman's face to her low-cut robes, showing much more cleavage than appropriate for this job. Very nice cleavage in fact…

It would be too easy. Way too easy to do this to Ron Weasley's daughter. To Hermione Granger's daughter.

If I could get over how strange it was. I tried not to think about how she had gone to school with Scorpius, had classes with him, maybe even hung out with him sometimes. Nope, not thinking about that.

This is a woman. Just a woman. I'd been with lots of women. Even since marrying Selena, I had been with other women. And she had been with other men. And we didn't like to talk about it, because when we did, we fought. And she sometimes threatened to leave.

But, Selena was on a beach in the south of France. Far, far away from here. She wouldn't know. She was probably sleeping cabana boys right now. What would she care?

Weasley looked up, and gave me another sweet smile. Poor girl. She had no idea what was about to happen.

"So, do you do anything around here? Or do you just smirk at people?" Weasley said.

I smiled, hopefully not looking too dodgy. "It's just the way my face goes. Can't help it."

"I'm sure."

"Why did you want to become a Professor?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light. I figured some non-stressful conversation might help the situation.

She shrugged. "I liked Charms. I didn't really want to go into the Ministry like Mum and Dad. But they always suggested it."

"That always did seem like dreadfully dull work," I agreed.

"Hm. Like I really care about house-elves anyway. And then Mum and I came up with the idea that I should teach. And it sounded better than anything else out there, so that's what I decided."

I tried not to grimace at the idea of Hermione Granger being this girl's "Mum." "Sounds like a good reason. I'm all for not paying attention to your parents hopes and dreams."

"Why did you want to become a professor?" she asked, her voice timid.

I smiled. "Well, there's only so much lounging around at home one can do. So, I decided to lounge around here instead."

She nodded, her eyes meeting mine once again. Her eyes were a hazely-green, I could see now. They looked as though they couldn't decide what color to be. She kept her hair short, in curls that reached to just above her shoulders. They looked much more tame than her mother's wild mass of hair. I was glad that Weasley's daughter was this pretty. Or else this might not be as much fun.

"Professor, is this all I'm going to be doing?" she asked meekly.

No, it's not, I thought. But did not say. This was going to be fun. As long as I didn't think too much.

I was going to seduce Rose Weasley. And then I was going to tell her father all about it.

A/N: Yeah, so I reposted chapter 1 with all the proper grammatical structures, so if you want to reread it, you can do that now. Thanks so much for sticking with me, guys. Please review!


	3. Laughter

A/N: Okay, next chapter. Got ten reviews so far. Very nice. Glad I figured out that stupid quotation thing. You know, I wrote a 19 chapter story a few months ago and did everything the same way I did this one, and nothing like that ever happened. Yes, it still bothers me. I hope I get over it. Okay, here we go. Chapter 3, should be fun. I'm still working out exactly how this is going to go, but I like this chapter. Alright. Way too much talk there. Let's move on.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 3: Laughter

The order of business today would be to make her laugh. Girls liked funny guys, after all. Not Selena. She never enjoyed jokes. But I could tell that Weasley would be the type to enjoy a sense of humor.

Besides, I used to be funny. Once, I came up with an entire song about how stupid this one kid was in school. All the Slytherins thought that was very funny.

But Rose Weasley probably wouldn't find that song to be too humorous. After all, it was about her father.

She was sitting at her conjured desk, reading some notes on the part of the class I was supposed to have her teach today. We had been in the same office for a week and I felt like we had hardly spent anytime talking to each other.

Probably because I spent most of my time plotting on how to get her into bed.

But today, we were going to talk. "Mrs. Weasley, may I ask you something?"

"It's Professor Weasley," she said without looking up.

"Alright, Professor. Can you explain how you made a mistake in grading this first year's exam?"

I thought that was very funny. I got her to say that she was a professor and then found something she did that made her seem stupid. It was hilarious. But she looked up with steely eyes, obviously not amused. "I didn't make a mistake," she said firmly.

"Oh really?" I looked down at the paper I was holding and tried to find something that could be a mistake. "You seem to think that wand movement is only slightly related to the spell cast." That narrowed it down. I scanned the paper looking for something that could be a mistake in wand movements.

"It is," she said confidently. "Wand movement is secondary compared to the incantation. Didn't you learn that when you were becoming a professor of Charms?"

"No, because it's incorrect. Wand movement is equally important. Try levitating something with a flick than swish," I challenged, momentarily forgetting my goal of the conversation.

"Not like that," she said. "Didn't you- Don't you know? It's the duration of the parts of the movement that don't matter."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can swish longer than you flick, or flick longer than you swish."

Quick, make a dirty joke! I ordered myself. "I prefer a much longer swish with my wand," I said, raising my eyebrows, suggestively.

"See? And I do a very short swish," she said, obviously still talking about actual wands. "That's what I mean."

"Hmm," I said. She was talking about things that I definitely did not learn in school. And worse, she didn't get my joke. I looked back down at the papers, momentarily thinking of how to redirect the humor aspect of the conversation.

"Are you serious that you didn't learn that in school?" she said, incredulously.

"I don't think so," I said. I thought about getting my degree for Charms. I had gone to Spain for school, looking for any excuse to get the hell out of Britain after the war. I hadn't been able to face being here any more. And coming back after those three years was the hardest thing I ever did. I got up and walked over to the window, slightly embarrassed.

"That's odd. It's standard stuff. But you know… Charms isn't really the most difficult topic. So I'm sure you can fake it," she said with a wink.

I smiled, glad that she wasn't going to press the issue. I met her eyes and she was looking at me sadly, with pity.

Then I remembered who she was. Being pitied by a Weasley was not, definitely not, something that I ever wanted to happen. "I'm sure my teachers were just much better at teaching than yours," I said snidely. "Probably because they had better students, not Weasley trash."

"Excuse me?" she said, standing up.

I had no idea where my words had come from. But they kept coming. "Your father was probably the thickest person I ever met in my life. And I can see that at least some of it-"

She crossed the room in two seconds, and stood about two feet in front of me, looking me in the eye. "You don't know anything about my father, Draco Malfoy. So don't even finish that sentence." Her eyes used to be playful and sparkling. Now they were a cold, icy even.

But I wouldn't let some little girl challenge me. "I know more about your father then you could imagine." I couldn't think of anything that she didn't know, but I figured I would be able to come up with something.

"Like what?"

Shit. Now I actually did. "He's a tall, nosy git. And I do mean nosy."

Her eyes narrowed at me. I felt the urge to duck or move back, because I was sure that she would slap me.

And then she threw her head back and laughed. A pearly, joyful laugh that made the corners of my mouth rise too, even though I did not understand why she was laughing. She lowered herself, and I realized that she been on her tiptoes to look me in the eye. She grasped onto my desk, struggling to hold herself up as the peals of laughter kept coming.

"That… was… the best you could do?" she managed to get out.

A tall nosy git. Yeah, that was the best I had. I saw the humor though. Of all the things I could have said. "Yeah, I was under pressure."

She took some gulps of air, trying to calm herself. She used the back of her hand to wipe tears of laughter from her eyes. "You are ridiculous. Professor," she added, remembering her status. She eyed me slightly fearfully.

"I suppose so," I said, sitting back at my desk to let her know that everything was fine.

She gave me a small smile, now meek and demure once again. I saw her small, curvy body practically skip back to her desk. I wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers. What exactly just happened in her mind?

"Nosy," she muttered, shaking her head again.

Seducing Ms. Weasley was going to be more difficult than I thought. But, looking at her low cut robes as she leaned over to grade more papers, it might also be more fun than I thought.

And at least, today, I made her laugh.

A/N: So… what did you think? Let me know with those crazy review things! They're awesome.


	4. Tension

A/N: Hey. New chapter up. In case you didn't notice. Writing this is so much more fun than doing homework, and that's why you're getting a lot this week.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Chapter 4: Tension

I had another goal now. The laughing worked. For the most part at least. She seemed to like me a little bit more.

But now, this was a good goal. I had made a list. And next on the list was sexual tension. After this was actual flirting, then kissing, then sharing something personal, because that was the real way to a woman's heart, and then finally, well, shagging.

No, I did not normally make lists on how to seduce woman. But this was different. This had to work. I had to get him back for what he did to me. And it had to go perfectly. I usually didn't get this obsessed about women. But this was a particular woman.

And besides, I needed the motivation or else I would get too disgusted with myself to continue. She was so young. Too young. Couldn't think about it.

Moving on to sexual tension. How best to create sexual tension?

Yesterday I tried leaning over her while she was grading papers. But then she accidentally bumped into my chest, and spilled her bottle of ink. It was not sexy. It was just awkward.

But today I had a plan. I remembered that anger the other day, when I said something about Weasley, how her blood boiled and she got up in my face. That was sexy. That was how I was going to do it.

Let's hope I get around to it better than the laughing went.

"You know that your mother was the smartest witch in her year?" I started. We covered Weasley the other day, so I decided to see what buttons I could press with Granger.

"I've heard," she said, cleaning up the feathers on the floor after the fourth years had burst apart many pillows. Just a few sweeps of her wand and it was all cleaned up.

"But did you also know she was very cocky?"

"Oh yeah?" she said. I thought I might have heard a slight temper beneath her cool words.

"Yeah. I see that you have a bit of that cocky thing too." I tried to be nonchalant, while packing books. "It's a wonder she was able to lower herself to Weasley's standards."

"Seriously?" she asked, dropping the box of feathers and spreading them all over the floor again. "Seriously, you just said that?"

I shrugged. "Sorry, just making an observation. She always seemed so much better than him. I was surprised when I heard that they got married. I'm also surprised it's worked out so far, what with-"

There was a loud sob. I looked up and saw that Weasley had turned her back to me, and was looking intently out the window, her shoulders shaking.

That was not the cold, icy rage I saw last week. She was crying. And I had no idea what to do. "Err…" I walked forward and thought about putting my arms on her shoulders, but thought better of it.

"Sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "I just… sorry. Why would you say that? Were you trying to-"

"I was just trying to talk," I added, quickly. "Why? What did I say?"

"It's just that…" she turned around and looked at me, her eyes glistening with tears. Her nose was just a little pinker than usual. I had never seen anyone look so beautiful while they were crying. The sobs picked up again.

"Shh…" I said, gently setting my hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I… I guess you actually don't know," she said, wiping her eyes. "My parents got divorced about ten years ago."

"They… they did?" Divorce was not something that was seen a lot of in wizard culture. I would have never guessed that they would.

She nodded, tears slowly streaming down her pink cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to hold herself together. "Yeah, sorry. It happened a long time ago. It's just that sometimes… sometimes it gets to me." She sniffed.

I took a deep breath, and then took advantage of the situation. "Hey," I said, putting some gentle pressure on her shoulders. "If you ever need anything, I'm here for you, you know that? Even though your parent's and I didn't get along, I do know something about being just a footnote on their life."

She nodded, and then put her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

Excellent. That did work. This wasn't exactly sexual tension, it's true. But it was somewhere. At least now I could feel her soft body pressed against mine. It was actually softer than I imagined it would be. My hands moved to her back, and I was tempted to let them move up to the thick curls on her head.

Deep breath again. I was no starting to realize that I may not have to fake this as much as I thought. This girl was absolutely gorgeous and, here she was, pressed up against me. Her curves molded against me, and I just wanted to reach under her shirt and caress her back, which I knew would be smooth, and white and….

Oh, bullocks. I pulled away. "Professor Weasley," I started.

She let out a short, unexpected laugh. "You can call me Rose, Professor. You've seen me cry now, there's no use being so formal." She backed up a bit and looked into my eyes.

"Alright," I agreed. "And you can call me Draco." I could smell her breath now, sweet and slightly minty. Her eyes were still glazed over with tears as she looked into mine. I could see that slight curiosity shining through them.

"Draco," she said, her voice wispy. She was slowly starting to rise up onto her toes.

Kissing was not next on the list. Definitely not. But I'd take it now, thanks.

"Rose," I breathed, moving my face down to meet hers.

When the door slammed open, banging hard against the wall.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing?"

A/N: Alright, so to my lovely three reviewers:

Beauty Eclipsed: Should I take it as a step down that I lost the exclamation point from the last chapter. I went from "Great chapter!" to "Great chapter." Does that mean it's not as good?

Resentment: Oh, there will be plot twists. Is my Draco too Ron-ish? I didn't really peg Ron as the type of guy to use his sexuality to do… well… anything. But I'll think about making him more Draco-ish.

Material Girl: They really aren't getting longer. I don't know why, that's just how it's turning out. But I did get you another one to read. Yay!


	5. Twists

A/N: Another chapter up. We'll pretend it's the same chapter. Because I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, so I'm feeling kind of dejected. Sniff. Pity me.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 5: Twist

Rose backed off of me like I was on fire. "Neville," she said, looking surprised and slightly irritated.

"Rosie. Good to see you. Malfoy, get away from her." Longbottom glared at me from across the room, using all his new-found confidence to intimidate me. It didn't really work too well.

"Yeah. Because you're in charge of me, Longbottom." Fuck. I almost had it. At least now I had established sexual tension. But I shot her a glance and knew that I wanted more.

"No, but she's-" he cut off, looking at her. "Can you give us a second, Rosie?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, and then stormed out, slamming the door behind her. "She is twenty-four years old," he hissed, as soon as Rose was clear of the room.

"What exactly is your point, Longbottom?"

"She's twenty-four! Twenty-four, Malfoy!"

"Please keep shouting, because you are really making your point."

His round face was turning bright red. "How old are you?" he said, his voice suddenly soft.

"Longbottom," I started.

"You are almost fifty years old, Malfoy! That's more than twice her age! What in the world do you think that you're doing?"

"I was talking to my assistant, Longbottom," I snapped. How dare he bring up my age? He was just as old, and it wasn't really necessary to say out loud. "I'm not sure exactly what you think I'm up to, but-"

"Oh, please. I went to school with you for seven years. I've worked with you here for five years. I think I know when you're up to something."

"Well, that's hardly most of my life, as you just pointed out, Longbottom. I can't believe you would think that I would do anything inappropriate with that young lady."

"Yeah, I'm crazy," Longbottom said, rolling his eyes. "Do you even know who she is?"

"You think I don't know my assistant's name? It's Weasley. We were introduced a few weeks ago, when she started working here."

Longbottom nodded, still glaring like he was thinking about performing unforgivable curses. Even though I denied it a few seconds ago, I did recognize that Longbottom knew me pretty well. After twelve years of being the butt of my jokes, he got it. And he probably knew what I was up to.

I leaned forward, pulling out a conspiratorial whisper. "Okay, so I know that it's Weasley. But which one is she related to?"

His shoulders dropped, and I knew that he was now a little less suspicious of me. "She's Ron's daughter," he said. "You didn't ask her?"

"That Weasley?" I shuddered. "I hope she gets out of here soon, then. I don't like having anything to do with that weasel."

He shook his head. "I live here too, Malfoy. And if you try something, well, I don't really need an excuse." He then turned, his robes billowing out dramatically behind him, and slammed the door closed behind him.

*********

The door slammed behind me, but I immediately put my ear to it to try to hear what Neville and Malfoy were saying about me.

Why would he show up now? I was furious. I was just about to kiss Malfoy. I was just about to get him where I wanted him. I could have had him, right there on the desk, if I wanted. He was totally eating up that whole crying, innocent school girl thing, and then Professor Neville Weasley had to burst in.

Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Fuck. Neville was shouting "Twenty-four!" at the top of his lungs. I didn't need him to remind Malfoy about that. Not when I had made so much progress. Now he was shouting Malfoy's age.

I shuddered. Didn't like to think about it. He was old. Way too old for me, and I knew that. But some things were more important than age.

Like revenge.

And what this was about. And she'd probably leave this poor professor, who thought he was sexy enough to ensnare a young, impressionable woman, a piled heap on the floor. And it was just something that had to happen.

They were speaking in softer voices now. I heard some hissed words from Neville that sounded like a threat. And then the door burst open.

I backed up, meeting Neville's eyes. He had no right. No right at all. He slammed the door behind him. "Rosie," he sighed.

"Neville, you have no idea."

"Did they really drive you to this? Your parents still-" He was coming towards me like he was going to embrace me. But I was not in the mood.

"No!" I hissed, hoping Malfoy wasn't listening. "You don't know everything. Maybe this has nothing to do with them! You don't know."

"Rosie, you're young."

"Yeah, I heard," I snapped. I just wanted to slap him. This was none of his business. "But I'm of age, too. So, this is none of your business."

He shook his head. "Fine. But you know where I am, if you need me."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, Neville. There has been a reason I haven't been down to visit you yet."

"I was wondering when you would get around to that. I missed you, Rosie."

"I missed you too. But you still don't need to be here right now."

He put his hands on my shoulders, much like Malfoy had just been doing. But this didn't have that feeling of forced sexual tension. He looked concerned, fatherly. And I knew that I really did miss him too. "Rosie, you know what you're doing?"

I nodded. "I do. And I'll be done with it pretty soon."

"And there's nothing I can do?" he asked.

"Knock next time," I muttered.

He gave a little snicker, and shook his head again. "Alright, Rosie." He turned, and walked down the hallway.

I watched him walk away. This wasn't fair to him. Neville really was more than I could ask for. He most likely knew what I was doing. And he knew how wrong it could go. But he was letting me do it alone. And live with the consequences.

Which I was prepared to do. I straightened my robes and fixed my hair. Hoping I looked accidentally suggestive, which is what I had been going for.

And then I walked back into the classroom to try to seduce Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Okay, remember that time I was sad that I didn't get any reviews? Stop making me sad! I miss my reviews. This will probably be the last chapter until like Tuesday, just to let you know.


	6. Kiss

A/N: Okay, so this one's really short. But it's finals time, so it's what you get. Sorry. And I probably won't get any more up this week because… well, it's still finals time.

Glad you were all so shocked/excited by the last chapter. I was planning on saving that as a surprise at the end, but I realized that no one else got why this was so good if you didn't know about Rose. So yeah. Now you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Disclaimer

Chapter 6: Seduction

Rose came in, her face red, and looking like she was about to kill someone. I hoped it wasn't me. "Sorry about that," she said. "I hope he didn't say anything stupid to you." She glanced over her shoulder at the shut door.

"He's an idiot," I said, and packed a few more books away.

"He's stupid. And overprotective."

I didn't disagree. I wondered how I could make this less awkward. Neville had probably warned her that I would try to sleep with her. How could I put her at ease? I swept the rest of the books into the cupboard, and then I glanced up to say something, and saw, to my surprise, that she hadn't moved.

"He said you told him that I was old enough to make my own decisions," she said, looking me straight in the eye.

Did I? I couldn't remember exactly what I said. But it seemed like something I should have said. "Well, you are."

Rose nodded. "I know," she said, sharply. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, shutting the cupboard to avoid eye contact. I didn't want her to know I was lying. Then I heard her soft footsteps and saw, to my surprise, that she was standing a few feet away from me now.

I have to admit, I was starting to get a little frightened. That young, curiously innocent girl from a few moments ago was gone. Rose was now an angry, determined woman. And I wasn't sure how that happened.

Did she suspect I was up to something? Did she realize that my intentions were not as pure as I led her to believe? This could be very bad.

"He accused you of trying to seduce me."

I gulped. Damn it. Longbottom was dead. Next time I see him, I'd curse him until he had grown a new face. "Yes, he said that to me, as well."

"Well, are you?" She was direct and assertive. And it actually turned me on. But this was not a good time to be turned on.

"No," I said, smoothly. Lying. My specialty. "Longbottom just likes to look for excuses to get me fired. He's been doing that since I started here."

She nodded. "Alright." Then gently put a hand on the side of my face, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed me.

She kissed me. It was just a peck, over with way too quickly. But it was definitely on purpose and definitely on the lips. It counted. And her lips had been soft and sweet, like I imagined. But why? What exactly just happened here?

I realized I was standing there with my mouth hanging open. "I'm confused." I said, but I wasn't sure why I would say that. Just take what you can get, Malfoy, I scolded myself.

She smiled. With her gorgeous face so close to mind, I almost lost my breath when she did it. "I'm not." And then she kissed me again.

I closed my eyes, and pulled her closer to me. Her body was warm, pressed up against mine. Her mouth was doing devilish things with my tongue, nipping at my lips. This was obviously not her first time kissing a man.

I kept my hands in neutral places, too scared to frighten her off now. Not when I was so close. Not when I had my revenge within my grasp. Not when I was about to get shagged by a beautiful, young woman.

Her hands were not staying neutral, however. They roamed all over, and eventually found their way to the clasp on my robes, and started to undo them.

Shit. We were in the classroom. Not even the office. This really shouldn't happen here.

As she lowered her mouth to my neck, I glanced over at the door and saw that it had a large portion of glass in it. Definitely not a good time to start sleeping with my young assistant.

It was almost painful to do, but I pulled away. "Rose," I started.

"Don't," she breathed, her voice husky. "No one will know."

I then had the sudden thought that if it happened like this, out of the blue, he wouldn't believe me. And I needed it to hurt her too. I needed to leave Weasley's daughter broken and in pain and him know it was his fault. A one-night stand in a classroom would not work well for that. "Listen," I whispered, pulling her too me, so she would know how aroused I actually was. "This isn't the best time for this. There's a class in here in ten minutes."

"So?"

Damn, she must really want me. This was excellent. "So, students will be in here. You want them watching?"

She pulled away from me, clearly disappointed. And still angry. "Fine," she said. "I get it. I'm too young for you, and it disgusts you."

And then she turned and ran from the room, probably sobbing.

Wow, she is young. She just had a temper-tantrum like a teenager. Maybe she was too young for me. Well, not maybe. She definitely was too young. But I still had a mission.

I sat down on the desk, trying to calm down before this room was full of fifteen year olds. At least I knew she was interested in me too now. I had this in the bag.

That is, unless I just screwed everything up by not shagging her in this classroom. But she would probably talk to me again.

I hoped.

A/N: Oh no! Did Draco just fuck everything up big time? Probably not, but what exactly is Rose going to do now? Please review!


	7. School Days

A/N: Just when you thought I was out of the picture. Sorry this took so long to get out. I hit a bit of writer's block when it came to this story. I must admit, that this is not as planned out in my head as my other stories. Therefore, it's easy to get lost with what I'm writing. But, here's a chapter. I think it's awesome. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 7: School Days

I wandered through the hallways aimlessly, thinking about my kiss with Draco Malfoy. It still clung to me, the memory of his lips, his arms. Only moments ago, I had left him, but, I could still feel his hands on my back and his sweet breath on my face. The intoxicating rush of adrenaline was still coursing through me.

I definitely hadn't expected this. I had expected lips that had grown lazy with time. I had expected Malfoy to attack me, to take what he can get. I expected him to be shocked by the young girl throwing herself at him. But his lips met mine with a skill, and a passion, that I was blind-sighted by. Almost as if I wasn't some piece of meat to him.

But that isn't it, Rose. Don't be stupid. It's not like you kissed him and had some crazy new experience. You didn't fall in love with that crumbly, old man.

The voice in the back of my head was right. It wasn't Draco Malfoy that had me so worked up. When we kissed, I had remembered…

No. Not thinking about that. It was too long ago to dwell on those feelings. Draco Malfoy was a man. And, even though he was old, he was still sexy. And I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Obviously. Couldn't help it.

It's not like it was just because of….

Oh. Shit.

I looked around at the empty greenhouse that I had strolled into while thinking about Draco. Greenhouse number 6, to be precise.

Just where everything happened. Back in my seventh year. Three years after the divorce was finalized, when I was still living with Mum and my brother. Dad was getting married to Peggy; she wanted me to be a bridesmaid. Mum was ignoring the situation, and Hugo wouldn't talk to me about anything.

And so I came here. I looked over at the familiar plants. Toadstools that could turn you purple from touching them and flowers that occasionally tried to eat students. This is where Neville needed me to do the most work.

Seven years ago, I walked through these doors, greeted Neville, and started pruning those Poisonous Allatris over in the corner. That day, Neville had a student who was in detention helping. Not for the first time, it was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Weasley," he acknowledged with a nod. His robes had been discarded, and his biceps were clearly visible under his white t-shirt. I can't say I didn't enjoy the view. Scorpius Malfoy, though he was a wanker, was the most attractive wanker in Hogwarts.

"Malfoy," I said, smirking. "Good to see you here. Again."

He smirked back. "Longbottom send you in here to give me hand? Seems oddly civil."

"Well, you know that you do a crappy job. He probably wanted me to get some actual work done."

"And a lower class weasel, like yourself, is probably the best person for the job. Maybe I'll just sit and watch."

I had rolled my eyes. Malfoy was always an ass. It wasn't new. I pulled off my robes and draped them over the table behind me. I noticed Malfoy's eyes lingering a little too long over my blouse. He then frowned and looked back at the shrub.

I couldn't help but smile. "You know, Malfoy? I think you might actually enjoy these visits. You are here rather often. Crush on the Professor?"

Malfoy snorted. "Yeah, because this is my choice. Longbottom hates me. A lot of teachers hate me. They'd hate me even if I was a kiss-ass like you. They look at me, they see my father."

"Oh, you poor, tortured soul." I snipped off a branch that was a little long, and Neville said it liked to throttle first years. "The agony of looking like an evil, Death-Eater. I don't know how you go about your day."

"I'm not sure how you go about your day," he said, punctuating his sentence with a clip of the shrub. He was looking intensely at the plant. "Everyday, being a filthy half-blood. I couldn't do it."

"Malfoy," I said, shaking my head and putting down my shears. "I am really just trying to help you out, you know. Get you out of here quicker. But, by all means-"

"You're helping me?" he said with a laugh. "You like being here so much. I have a reason to be pruning this damn tree. You're in here almost every night, and I have to say, people do talk."

"What do they say?" I snapped, taking a step closer to this prat, who just smirked his obnoxiously attractive smirk.

"You know."

"I don't. I'm asking. What do they say?"

His eyes shone with a devilish light. "They say you and the Professor do a little studying after hours. Studying bushes, if you get what I'm saying."

So crude and unobvious. How could I not get what he was saying? "I've been in here for five minutes, Malfoy. You do realize that you've already insulted my family and my blood, and then insinuated that I'm sleeping with my teacher. Anything else?"

"Well…" He pretended to think for a moment. "Oh, yes. You're a bit of a whore."

I let out a loud laugh, and watched his smirk disappear. A bit of a whore? Maybe. I just wasn't going to be that sad girl who was ashamed of her tingles and tickles in her private areas. Men treated sex like a game. Girls can't? "That's the best you got?" I took another step towards him, now only a foot away.

"It's all true," he said, attempting to hide his uneasiness. He did a terrible job.

I shrugged, and smiled at him. "Maybe mostly true. But, I can prove one thing's not true right now."

And then, I kissed him. His lips were frozen, slightly parted as his next retort caught in his throat. I gently teased at his lower lip, while he stood without moving. After a moment of his stunned silence, I pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. It was my turn to smirk.

His eyes were gleaming with animalistic desire. Pathetic, really. It wasn't even that intense of a kiss. There would be so much more to come.

"How…Why… How dare you?" he spluttered.

"Don't even pretend to be disgusted, Malfoy," I said, rolling my eyes, and gently putting my hands on his arms and leaning closer. "It's just sad. Any moron can see that you've been looking at me all year. You want this to happen."

Malfoy was not convinced. "What exactly are you trying to prove, Weasely?"

"That I'm not sleeping with Neville, mostly. I obviously wouldn't be snogging you in his greenhouse if I was."

"No. So what if I look at you. You're a piece of ass. That's it. That doesn't mean I want to-"

I kissed him again, tired of his stupid denial. This time, he was not so unresponsive. He clutched me to him, pulling me tight against his body. I ran my hands over his arms, loving the feel of his muscles. Definitely the hottest guy in Hogwarts. And he was so much better when he wasn't talking.

My hands wove through his soft, blonde hair. I moved my mouth over to his ear to nibble gently. He moaned, and I couldn't help but smile. "This," he breathed into my hair, "does not mean that I like you."

"I don't like you either," I whispered into his ear. "It's like you said." I reached down and grabbed his well-toned, muscular rear end. "You're just a piece of ass." And then our lips met again.

***********

I snapped out of my memory when I heard something behind me. I spun around, not sure what I would see, but it was just a shrub eating a flower that someone had unfortunately left near it.

It was time to leave. There wasn't any point in remembering the good times between me and Malfoy. Snogging in greenhouses was fun. But he had just been a boy. It wasn't anything special.

Of course, kissing his father would bring all this up again. I should have counted on that. But I underestimated how alike they were. That kiss was too similar. The secrecy, the illicitness, the scholarly setting. It was all the same.

And now what had I done. I told Malfoy that he needed to shag me on his desk, or not at all. That was definitely not part of the plan. A no-strings-attached fuck on a piece of furniture would not hurt as much. Not with what I was planning.

I smiled to myself as I strolled out of the greenhouse and onto the fresh air of Hogwarts. He would never see this coming. After everything that had happened, he should see it coming. He should know better. But arrogant, cocky, Malfoy wouldn't get it. Who would suspect sweet, little Rose Weasely?

Scorpius Malfoy was going to hurt for what he put me through.

A/N: Please review, guys!


	8. Seasons Greetings

A/N: Christmas Chapter in July. Not sure how it worked out that way, but I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 8: Seasons Greetings

Christmas at Hogwarts was always lonely. Without the students, the halls seemed empty, creepy almost. The silence sometimes reminded me of Malfoy Manor, when the Dark Lord lived there. Everyone held their breath then, never doing anything to upset him. The house elves didn't pop in and out of places like usual, because it made too much noise. Mum and Dad would whisper to each other, afraid that they would upset Him.

I never liked the quiet since then. Brought back too many memories.

I wandered through the quiet halls to the entrance way. Christmas morning meant that Scorpius would be arriving soon, along with most of the other faculty family. It was a relatively new practice, only coming about after the war. I personally think that McGonagal was to blame for such silly family oriented things. The families of professors never ate with the students at Christmas before, but leave it to a woman to decide that bonding was important.

When I got to the front door, I was surprised to see that they were not there yet. Not like them really to be tardy. I was counting on the fact that they would be on time, so we could retreat away from the rest of my coworkers gushing over their children. Disgusting.

The door opened, and I turned to look expectantly. And then I felt as though the floor had dropped out from under me. Ron Weasley, red hair, freckles, and all, strode in though the door like he owned the place.

It took me a second to take in the changes in appearance. He was still tall, but had a definite stoop in his shoulders. His orange hair was streaked with white, and his nose looked like it had been broken one too many times. Wrinkles had appeared near his eyes, and he had definitely put on weight. Excellent.

His eyes passed over me once, and then returned to me with recognition. "Malfoy?" he said, his mouth slowly turning up into an unflattering sneer.

"Weasley," I responded with a nod. I did not want to start anything today. It was Christmas, after all. Oh, who am I kidding? It's just because I didn't want him to know what I was up to.

"Still in school? Never did pass your finals, is that it?"

"Ha, ha, Weasley. You didn't technically finish school either, don't forget," I said, my teeth clenched. I was looking over his shoulder for my son, looking for an excuse to get out of this conversation. Weasley's wit was as slow as ever.

Luckily, a distraction came along. She had to be about thirty-five years old. Her hair was long and dark, falling over a tight-fitting, Christmas dress. She sauntered up to Weasley, and put a long, slightly freckled, pale arm over his shoulder. "Old friend, sweetheart?" she said in a thick, American accent.

"Draco Malfoy," I said, giving her a charming smile. Couldn't help myself. She was beautiful. I guess it was true. Weasley and Granger were no longer together.

"Peggy Weasley," she said, extending her arm to me. "It's so great being here at Ron's school. I never went here myself. American."

"Oh," I said. "So it's your first time at Hogwarts? Maybe later I can give you a tour. See all the places where Ron had so many great… memories." I gave a slight smirk in his direction.

Peggy Weasley looked like she was about to agree to come, when Ron interrupted. "Have you seen my daughter around, Malfoy? We are here to visit her, after all, darling," he said, with a slightly possessive tone.

I shrugged. "Not for a day or so, actually. Since our last class together."

"Oh," exclaimed Peggy. "You two work together?"

"Most of the time," I couldn't help but to smirk again. I really do that all too much.

Weasley turned purple, my favorite color to watch Weasley's turn. "If you-"

"Dad," he was cut off by none other than his daughter. "Please stop threatening my boss."

"Oh, Rosie, how are you?" gushed Peggy, throwing her arms around Rose for what looked like a very awkward hug.

"Fine," she said, letting her eyes wander to mine. She gave me a small, apologetic smile. Though it had only been a week since our little… experience in the classroom, we hadn't really spoken about it. She had mostly been avoiding my gaze, and this direct contact, even for only a moment, was such a relief.

"Rose," Weasley started to say, but at that moment, I heard the door open and eagerly looked for an excuse to leave this awkward conversation. Luckily, it was Scorpius. However, my wife was not with him.

"Excuse me," I said, making it a point to be polite to Weasley's new wife, and then strolled over to talk to my son.

"Where's your mother?" I asked. Then I noticed something. "And what in the world are you wearing?"

"Nice to see you too, Dad," he said with his annoying sarcasm. Children. "Mom's still in France. She says she'll get here as soon as she can. And that probably means after she finishes her tan," he said rolling his eyes.

I couldn't help but stare at his attire. It was an outfit made entirely out of leather. Not even dragon leather, mind you. It was cow leather. A jacket, worn over his naked chest, and a pair of clingy pants. "Is this a joke?"

"Not a joke," he said, almost sounding excited. "I joined a band."

"A… what?"

"It's that thing that people play music in."

"And they usually wear Muggle clothes?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "No, just Muggle bands."

"You joined a Muggle Band?" Somewhere, Lucius Malfoy was spinning over in his grave, wondering how he failed as a father.

"Hell yeah. I play bass. It's really cool."

I was comtemplating on how best to murder my only child, when I heard a feisty voice from behind me.

"Malfoy, you look queer as… well… as queer as you looked in school." Rose was standing there, arms crossed, smirking at my son.

"Whorsley," he said, smiling to himself. "Didn't know you were still here."

"I am."

"Whorsley?" I asked.

"Isn't he clever?" Rose said, rolling her eyes. "They both start with a 'w'. Anyway," she turned to me. "I wanted to apologize for my father being an arse. Oh, and Adams says dinner's starting so you need to get into the Great Hall." She turned and walked to dinner.

Scorpius was staring after her with the strangest look in his eye. Suddenly, he spun around to look at me. "You know she's a whore, right?"

I sighed. "What would your mother say?" I started walking into the Great Hall, wondering why I ever decided to have a child.

Christmas dinner was as expected: awkward and unenjoyable. The Weasley's didn't speak to me, as did none of my other coworkers, and I was stuck listening to how my son modeled himself after Taking Back Thursday and Fall Out Boy. Neither of those things sounded like music to me, but he assured me that they were good bands.

Perhaps the only thing of note that happened at the feast was that the Headmistress drank a few too many eggnogs and started shooting lusty glances at Professor Trewlany. I had to work not to spew all over the table after I noticed that.

After dessert, I tried to be one of the last to leave the table, hoping for as little discussion after dinner as possible. Scorpius had also had a little too much to drink, and had excused himself earlier. When only Professor Adams and Trewlany remained, I decided to make my escape.

Just as I was walking through the entrance hall, I felt a cold hand on my wrist. "Shh," came the soft, female voice with a gentle tug. I didn't need to ask who it was. Gently she pulled me out of the building, and onto the snowy grounds of Hogwarts.

A/N: Definitely not as sexy as the last chapter, but hopefully we'll get to a bit more of that later. Only a few more chapters left before the dramatic conclusion. Yay!


	9. It

A/N: Hi! See, I'm still writing this. Just slowly. It's way harder than my other one, have I mentioned that? I think I have. Ah well. Little bit of dirty stuff in here, just a warning. Don't get too excited. It's not too much.

Disclaimer: I used to come up with really clever disclaimers. But now I waste all my energy actually writing. Anyway, I don't own anything. It's all J.K.'s. Except for my personality of Rose, I guess. But she can have that if she wants it.

Chapter 9: It

"Hey!" I shouted, as the cold hit me like a stunning spell, freezing my feet in to the top step of the Hogwarts stairs. I shivered briefly, my body shocked by the difference from the warm, bright inside of the castle to the dark, freezing night outside.

Rose smiled up at me. "Sorry. It was just so confining in there. It's much nicer out here."

She had a point. I remembered the overwhelming fires and the awkward conversation with my son. It was much nicer out here, even if it was a little cold. It was like a breath of fresh air, which technically, is exactly what it was. The air made his face tingle, like he was waking up, and the wind breathed through his robes, reviving his sweat soaked skin. "You are crazy, you know that right?" I told her, knowing that an old man, such as myself, should not come outside without his coat on a night like tonight for no reason.

"I know," she shrugged. "It's more fun that way. Besides, it's beautiful out here."

And it was beautiful. Hogwarts grounds always were when it was snowing. The snow almost twinkled in the lights from the castle, illuminating the wide spaces of the grounds. Trees covered in snow created glittering alcoves. The lake

"TAG! You're it!" Rose shouted in my ear, hitting me on the arm, and practically leaping down the front steps.

After a shell-shocked moment, I catapulted down the steps after her. She was heading towards the lake, constantly looking over her shoulder to see where I was. As I drew nearer to her, she started to run in a zigzag pattern to avoid me.

"Can't catch me!" she laughed, dodging me hands by centimeters as I reached for her. She was much more nimble, that was true. I had longer legs though, and thus, I knew I could catch her.

As soon as she was about to change directions once again, I took a running leap at her. I managed to wrap my arms around her waist and bellowed loudly. She shrieked as we both fell onto the soft snow. We tumbled over briefly, and she landed on top of me, my arms still wrapped around her.

She struggled against me, trying to break through my arms. "Nope, you're not going anywhere," I said, holding her tighter.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, and pressed her lips to mine before I could respond.

Making out on a desk in a classroom was nothing compared to the sensation of lying on your back, up to your ears in snow, with a young woman straddling you and kissing you. It was fantastic. I could feel her softness pressed against me in all the right places. I could smell and taste how sweet she was; she tasted like the chocolate mint dessert we had had earlier tonight. I ran my hands up her back, preparing to bury them deep into her chestnut hair, when I had an idea.

I let one hair fall into the cold snow, grabbed a big handful and then-

"AH!" she gasped, as slowly melting ice dripped down the back of her neck, soaking her robes. She sat up, reaching behind her to get the snow out, trying to get her breath back, and that's when I made my move.

I quickly spun her over, sending her flat onto her back in the snow, and jumped to my feet. I know; I'm spry for my age. "You're it," I said, with a casual smirk, and sprinted away, towards the lake.

I took advantage of the fact that she would be a moment to get to her feet and decided to hide. A nearby willow tree had branches that swept the snow covered ground, and I slipped behind it. I pulled out my wand and muttered a charm to erase my footprints. I knew she would find her way over to this area eventually, but not to this exact tree.

Soon, I heard slow, crunching footsteps coming towards the tree. Could only be one person. I waited until I could just see her outline in the branches around me. She stopped, probably noticing the snow fallen from the branches when I moved them.

I reached through with both arms, and wrapped them around her small waist. She let out a shriek of surprise and delight, and I pulled her into the dark, glittery seclusion of the willow tree.

Her lips were on mine in a second. I melted into her again, spinning her around so she was pressed against the tree trunk. Her arms were running up and down my back, winding into my hair, driving me crazy.

"You know," she said in between kisses, "This really wasn't what I had in mind." Her voice was a little too innocent.

"Liar," I said, smiling, and kissing her even harder.

One of her legs came up, wrapping around my waist and pulling me to her. Her hands were cold on my neck, and her breath was hot against my face. The way she was moving her hips against my erection was driving me wild. I thrust once, seeking that heat and warmth that her clothes wouldn't allow me to have. She made the most beautiful sigh in the whole world. So I had to do it again. She let loose a delicious moan, and I fastened my mouth to her neck, sucking so I wouldn't cry out from how good this felt. Even through the clothes, even in the cold, the feeling right now was heaven. The third time I thrust, she let out a scream so delightful I almost lost it like a kid right then, and the snow from the willow branches fell down around us. And then it was just her, eyes wide, and wanting me. She grabbed my hand and led me towards the castle.

****

As the snow tumbled from the tree all around us in a delicate shower, I couldn't help but remember the last time I had stood under this tree. The willow by the lake, which had such convenient coverage, brought back memories of another Malfoy. As much as I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind, they invaded my thoughts again.

It had been March, probably one of the first nice days in March, where it was sunny enough that I wouldn't wear a coat, even though I knew my arms and legs would be covered in goose-bumps the moment I stepped outside.

I always told myself that I had no specific arrangement with Scorpius Malfoy. Nevertheless, I found myself wandering outside almost every night after dinner, despite curfew restrictions. And almost every night, Malfoy would be wandering outside as well.

Coincidence, not a plan. Not a date, that's for sure.

But this one day in March, after dinner, I saw someone besides Malfoy. A familiar voice had me wander closer to see why he was out of the castle. And then an even more familiar voice might me freeze in my tracks. And then I got the news that would change the rest of my life.

Half an hour later, Malfoy found me wandering by the lake, with tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "Weasley?" he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head and half-heartedly tried to walk away. I didn't want Malfoy to see me like this, but I also knew that everything I had heard needed to be spoken about to someone. Anyone.

Malfoy gently guided her to a nearby willow tree, yes, that willow tree, and behind the long branches. Sobs kept coming out of my throat, though I tried to stifle them. "Hey, hey," he said softly, stroking my hair. "It's okay."

Even with the thoughts racing through my brain, I couldn't help but be stunned by how caring he was being. He was still Malfoy, even if I had been sleeping with him for the last few months. He wasn't emotional, he wasn't sensitive, he was rarely even gentle. Talking usually consisted of "Right there" and "Oh God." But now Malfoy was rubbing my back and saying soothing things.

And that made me stop crying. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice still dry from crying.

Malfoy frowned at me. "Trying to be nice?"

"Why?"

He shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "Seemed like the thing to do."

Impossible. Just plain impossible. Malfoy actually have feelings? I could hardly wrap my head around it. It was just impossible.

"Besides, you seem like you need to talk about something. Is it school? NEWTs? Your parents?" Two words was all it took for me to burst into tears once again. "Oh, hey," he said, starting to rub my back again. "I'm sorry."

To this day, she didn't know why she stated talking. But the seclusion and the comforting words somehow convinced her. "Neville was talking to my mom-"

"Neville?" he said, crinkling his forehead.

"Professor Longbottom. Anyway, I heard it them talking. It was over the floo network, I think. She wasn't actually here. But they were talking and…and…"

"It's okay, take your time," he said, kissing the top of my head.

The words spurted out of me, the way that that the insides of a rotten apple spurt out of its skin after too long. "She cheated on Dad," I said with a sob.

"…cheated?" Malfoy said slowly.

"I always thought that it was my dad's fault. He was never there, and he never cared about me at all, and Hugo was just some extension of himself. Always telling him to go get on the Quidditch team and become prefect. Never even really talked to me, but at least he doesn't make me be exactly like him. Once, after drinking too much, he told Hugo that he should go destroy the Dark Lord. Can you believe that? I mean he always did drink too much. Way too much. And I thought that was why, but Mom. My mom is the reason for… for… for _this!"_ And I dissolved into dry sobs, scraping her throat with painful gulps of air.

He pulled me to him, cradling my head as I rested it on his shoulder. He didn't say anything as my tears soaked his expensive robes. He just let me cry, until I couldn't anymore. Then, I looked up, bloodshot eyes and all, and he kissed me. I responded egarly, looking for anything then to think about my mother admitting to Neville that she had had sex with a man who wasn't my father. Anything.

And, for the first time, he was tender, gentle. He ran his hands all over my body, over each leg, over my arms, and he gently caressed my face. Finally, when he slipped inside me, he wrapped his arms around me tight and held me too him. As I pressed against him, relishing every ounce of friction, he whispered that I was beautiful, and everything would be alright. I came in his arms, and he came after me, holding me. We lay there together until it was way past dark. And now, years later, I think that was the closest thing I ever had to making love.

And that was it. That was why. Now was just the result. Now, as I led Scorpius Malfoy's father down the path, I knew I was no longer that girl under the tree. I caught sight of a figure walking through the gates of the school, and turned Draco away from it. And I also knew that I was about to make everything that happened that day worth it.

A/N:Nice, huh? I know you liked it. So, we're getting to the end now. Probably only two more chapters. Hopefully more dirty stuff, but we'll see how inspired I get. It's way harder to write then I thought it would be. Anyway, I'll try to update soon! Please review, and maybe I'll update faster.


	10. Ice

A/N: Alright guys. One review for the last chapter, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I get more. Please? It makes me happy when I get them, and sad when I don't.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 10: Ice

We burst into Draco Malfoy's room, his arms still wrapped around me, and slammed the door behind us. I almost felt bad for the room, sitting here so quiet and still, having no idea the scene that was about to happen here tonight. The bed was neatly made, curtains drawn, fireplace empty. It was so still.

"Here we are," he said softly, nibbling on my ear.

I spun to face him, putting my arms around his neck. "Your humble abode?" I said, smirking.

He threw his head back in laughter. "Not much, just up-kept by two or three hundred house-elves. You know, the necessities."

"You have it so rough," I said, pulling him over to the bed. And then I saw the picture, sitting calmly on his bedside table. It was a quaint, family portrait. I saw Draco, Mrs. Malfoy and Scorpius all smiling and waving at me.

My breath caught in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I was standing here, about to have sex with Draco Malfoy, and I was freezing up. I spit out a smile, and asked to be excused to the bathroom for a second.

Malfoy nodded, looking even more anxious as I scurried away towards the adjoined bathroom. I shut the door as calmly as I could, and took a few deep gulps of air.

What was I doing? This was insane! Really, really crazy. He had a family. Draco Malfoy had a wife, and a child. This was wrong. Draco didn't even deserve this. He never did anything to me and I'm just going to-

Stop. Just stop, Rose. I took another deep breath, and sat down on the edge of the tub and took a few more deep breaths. Breathing was good. And he didn't deserve this, but I didn't deserve what happened to me. Scorpius needed to know what it felt like.

The room stopped spinning when I thought this, so I knew I was on the right track. Just take a few seconds, relive that pain, and then the game is going to start.

I didn't know that Scorpius had told until almost two weeks after I told him. I know, how can you not notice something like that, but I was used to people whispering about me in the hallways. When they started doing it more, I thought that maybe news had gotten out about me and Scorpius. Not at all the end of the world. I didn't care what they thought anyways.

And then, one night I was coming into the common room after dinner, at the same time Hugo was coming down from the boy's dormitories.

I smiled and waved at my brother. I suddenly felt like I hadn't talked to him in forever, so I made my way over to him.

To my surprise, he was not smiling to see me, his only sister. In fact, he was turning red as I got closer. "Hugo?" I asked, unsure what was going on.

"Leave me alone," he muttered.

"What? Why? What happened? O.W.L.s stressing you out?"

He gave me a look like I was the stupidest person in the world. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you? Tell you what?" Trust me when I say that there were many things I didn't share with my brother, most of which weren't his business anyway. I honestly, at this second, had no idea what he was talking about.

His face went from red to purple. "Tell me that my mother cheated on Dad, of course. Don't be an idiot."

I had not been expecting that. Of course, that was all I could think about these days. I still didn't know who the guy was, when it happened, if I'd soon have a step-father to match my step-mother,, how utterly revolved I was. "Hugo-"

"Nope, you weren't. I know that. You'd rather I hear it from someone else."

I felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of me. "Who… did he-"

"He? Ha, no it was Cynthia Nott. She announced it to my potions class. Called our mother Mrs. Whorsley too. Hilarious, right?"

I said nothing, because I couldn't think. I hadn't told Cynthia Nott. I hadn't told anyone except Malfoy, and he….

"Should have known you'd tell some stupid boyfriend. You should pick them out more carefully next time, so they don't tell the whole school our business. Do you even know which boyfriend it is who spilled the beans?"

Somewhere, underneath all the shock, I nodded.

"Well that's good. At least my slut sister only told one guy about my slut mother."

I reared back like he had slapped me. "Hugo, please. I didn't do this on purpose, and we don't know the situation. Don't you dare call-"

"I'll dare whatever I please. You're just some stupid girl who can't keep her mouth or her legs shut. Who was it, Rose? Patrick Finnegan? Neil Trace? Maybe a Slytherin? Scorpius Malfoy would pull a stunt like this. Or maybe-"

My hand flew out before I could think. With a closed fist, I hit my brother squarely in the jaw. He stumbled back a step, wiping the blood off his mouth with his thumb. And then he turned, and walked back up the dormitory steps.

"Hugo, wait," I said, but he didn't turn

"Shut up," I heard from his turned back.

That was the last thing my brother ever said to me.

Now, I stood up from Draco Malfoy's bathtub. I wiped my eyes in the mirror, and pulled out my wand to cast a quick glamour to take care of the redness. I smiled at myself, not excited to finish my job. I looked amazing too. I skipped out of the room, ready to make Scorpius Malfoy pay for what he did.

*****

I did it. I called Weasley. Rose went to the bathroom, and I though floo powder in the fire, and called her father. I was going to hell. Really. Straight to hell.

I lay on my bed and contemplated my eminent damnation. I really was a terrible person. Rose didn't deserve this. But Weasley definitely did. That pompous ass deserved to be humiliated, to learn that his family wasn't perfect, that he wasn't perfect. He needed to know he was just as low as I used to be.

And it wasn't like I was taking advantage of Rose. She definitely seemed to know what she was doing. No pressure. Just because I called her father didn't mean we needed to do anything. Just having her here would do what I needed. Sex was still not guaranteed. Weasley would be here in about an hour, so I just had to keep her here for an hour. We could play exploding snap, or something. Didn't matter.

Just to be sure though, I flipped over the picture next to my bed. I definitely didn't need my wife and son staring at me. It always made me uncomfortable when I forgot to do that before I made my little indiscretions.

The door opened and Rose came out, looking happier and even more excited than before. I vaguely wondered why in the world she was interested in me. She was so young, so pretty, so talented.

But she was so taking of her clothes right now, so all thoughts of that immediately left my head. She pulled her shirt off, revealing her pale, smooth stomach and swells of breast beneath a soft blue bra.

"Rose," I started, not sure what I was going to say.

"It's alright, Draco," she said softly, climbing into bed with me. "I've done this before."

And I had no doubt of that the way she skillfully undid my robes without me hardly moving. She discarded her skirt in a second too, and soon we were both naked, in my bed, still cold and wet from the snow outside.

Her hands were cold on my chest, and I'm sure mine were as well. Our mouths were the only heat we had, and we used them liberally. I kissed her everywhere I could, relishing that youthful young body. And she gratefully returned the favor, eyeing me like I was a much younger man, making me feel like I hadn't in years.

When I entered her, it was like taking a fresh breath of air. I wasn't thinking about revenge and hate. In that second, nothing else mattered but her warmth. Her eyes met mine, wide and surprised, and I knew that she must be feeling something like I was.

When it was over, I couldn't help feeling a small bit of sadness that that would never happen again. I was about to ruin her life, and she would never want me again. Rose snuggled next to me, pressing her cold body against mine. I wished what was about to happen wouldn't happen.

I wished I wasn't such a hateful person. But then I heard a knock at the door and I felt a rush of excitement that I hadn't felt since fifth year. I was about to get Ron Weasley, and make him feel like shit. And it was going to be fun.

"Come in."

I stopped breathing. I hadn't said that. Rose had. I looked down at her, her naked shoulders standing out against the dark green sheets. Did she know who was about to come though this door? Why was she doing this to herself?

The door slowly opened and slowly, cautiously, a tall blonde woman walked in. Her robes were dusted with snow, and her cheeks were flushed from the weather. Her eyes found us with cold recognition. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and hate, and she pulled out a wand from her pocket, pointing it directly at me. "You miserable son of a bitch," she spat.

It was my wife, and she did not look happy.

A/N: Alright. So, review button? Yes? Click now please? Only one/two more chapters, so you'll run out of chances to tell me what you think should happen. Thanks for reading!


	11. The Best Laid

A/N: Not giving up yet. Yeah, I'm still writing. Though it's almost done, just to warn you. Also, there's a whole lot of drama in here. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!

Chapter 11: The Best Laid

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Uh… Selena." I reached under the covers, looking desperately for my pants. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was in France. Scorpius told me today, that she was in France.

"Are you seriously fucking kidding me, Draco?" she shouted, her eyes scrunched up tight. It was her angry face. She did it a lot. But this was definitely an intense one.

She stormed forward and pulled off the covers, leaving both of us exposed on the bed. Helpfully, it exposed my boxers and I slipped them on. Rose, for her credit, calmly sat up, looking entirely unafraid of my wife turning several colors.

"Yes. Yes, Selena, this is a joke. Ha ha. Isn't it funny?"

"How old is she? How old are you?"

"Twenty-four," she said. Still naked.

"Twenty-four. She's twenty-fucking-four, Draco! She's Scorpius's age! Our son's age!"

"Yes, I know," I said, standing up to try to calm my crazy wife down. "Look, I know this looks bad. But – "

"But!" She reached out and threw the first thing she touched at me. It happened to be a miniature cauldron. It did not feel good when it bounced off my stomach. "But! But but but!"

Yeah, she was hysterical. I reached for my wand, hoping to diffuse the situation. Well, actually, to put up a shield charm in case she threw something else. "But it's not like you weren't doing the same thing in France."

"With a twenty-three year old?" she screeched.

"Twenty-four," Rose said from the bed. She was still naked. In fact, she was lounging on the bed, arms crossed behind her head to show off just how genuinely gorgeous and young she really was.

"You're not helping." I muttered. She shrugged.

"Of course she's not helping. She fucking owled me, you moron! You're so stupid! How could you get played by this – this –"

"Bimbo?" Rose suggested.

"You – seriously?" Rose called Selena? She played me? She. Played. Me.

"Or perhaps mastermind," she said, smirking. She thought it was funny

"No. I'm joking. Isn't it funny? Ha ha," Selena yelled.

"Really?" I asked Rose, not able to wrap my head around it. She did this to me.

Rose nodded, raising an eyebrow and looking at me like I'm an idiot.

Selena started reaching for something else, and I readied myself to cast the charm. "This is a fascinating revelation, but are you seriously –"

And then Ron Weasley walked in. "Malfoy, what do you want? And why are you naked?" And then he saw his naked daughter. "Rose Michelle Weasley, what the hell are you doing?"

Rose was no longer nonchalant. "DAD!" The scream was delayed, to took her so long to grasp the horror of the situation. She scrambled for the sheet, pulling it up to her chin. And I almost felt bad. Almost.

And then I saw the familiar shades of red and purple cross Weasley's face. This was it. "Must be terrible, Weasley. You raise her from an infant. You're baby girl. And here she is, throwing it all away. To me."

"I'll fucking kill you, Malfoy," he growled.

"I just took it all away from you, you pansy-ass-"

"Is this why you did this!" Selena shrieked. "You chucked our marriage in the garbage so you could get back at this creep?"

"Hang on," Rose said. "You told him to come here?"

"Don't even start with me," I said, fully enjoying the expression on Weasley's face. This was why. This was why I was here. This is why I spent all this time. I had lived the last thirty years, waiting to get back at Ron Weasley.

"Mom?" came the voice from the hallway. Scorpius walked in, sleepy-eyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, honey," Selena gasped. Of course she'd be worried about him. She still treated him like he was a child, even though he wasn't. He was in a band, for Merlin's sake. "You should go. You don't really need to see-"

"Dad. Oh. Weasley?" That "Weasley" was, of course, referring to Rose, lying on the bed, sheets pulled up to her chin, but her amazing silhouette still visible through the sheet.

"Fuck. Malfoy," she said, turning even a deeper shade of red. Seemed like everyone in the room was turning other colors. And then everyone started shouting.

"Rose, put on your clothes," Weasley said.

"Yeah, I would but then I'd have to stand up," she shot back.

"I can't believe you, Draco. Can't you see-"

"Well do something, Rose! I can't believe you would-"

"I told you. I warned you. You bastard-"

"It's not a big deal. I still love you, babe."

"I'm an adult, Dad."

"How can you fucking tell me you love me? If you did-"

"She's just a slut. Why are we making such a big deal about this whore?"

My fist acted without a thought. It flew out, and punched my son in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. It felt righteous. And then it stung like hell.

"DRACO!"

"What the fuck, Malfoy?"

I stared down at my son. He looked up at me, his hand covering his jaw, disbelief furrowed in his brow.

"Sorry," I muttered, and turned away from his accusing eyes. I saw Rose staring at me. She had sat up, her sheet still pulled across her body. She looked into my eyes, shocked. Her mouth was open, and I felt like she knew why. In that moment, she was silent. And she understood.

And that was so wrong. "I gotta go," I said.

And I walked out, leaving my wife fawning over my son, Weasley yelling at his daughter, and Rose's green eyes staring at the door, knowing why I had hit my son.

I walked out to the lake, and stood in the foot prints from earlier. Under the tree, remembering a few hours ago when I was enjoying the company of Rose. Before everything went to hell. And I kind of missed it.

A/N: REVIEW! Review, review, review! I love them so, so much. Thanks for reading, guys!


	12. After

A/N: So, It's been forever. I've been really bad about getting this story written. So, I finished it. This is the last chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and btw: I don't care what her name is supposed to be. I haven't read every interview J.K. has given since she wrote the books, but as far as I'm concerned, it's not technically cannon. So, I know it's not "right", and you can just stick it up your…. Just kidding. Please enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

I didn't know how exactly this had happened. I used to be a nice girl. Sweet, for a few years even. But then I was a girl who got what she wanted. But now, I just felt like a bitch.

My father was still shouting at me from the doorway, but I wasn't listening to him. Scorpius was moaning on the floor while his mother fawned over him, but I wasn't listening to them either. Draco had just walked out of here. He hit his son and looked at me. Somehow, in the middle of my master plan, I made him feel something for me that wasn't just physical. And now it screwed everything up.

"Can you all please shut up," I said, my voice low but they all heard it.

"I'm just so disappointed in you," my father muttered, like I wanted everyone to be quiet so I could listen to him lecture me.

"Trust me, Dad. I feel the same. Now, I'm naked. And while I know that I'm incredibly hot, it'd probably be less awkward if you all backed out for a few minutes so I could put my clothes back on. Sound good?"

"You are such a-"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Just go."

With a strained look between the two Malfoy's, they collected themselves. Amazing how that family makes being kicked out looked glamorous. Malfoy pulled himself to his feet, and clenched his jaw. He offered a hand to his mother, who was still kneeling on the floor. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and allowed him to help her to her feet.

My dad was not so graceful. "I'll be right outside, and we will be having a talk, young lady."

And then they all left me alone. I tossed back the sheets and looked for my underwear. It's funny how clothing you put somewhere before you have sex is never there after you have sex. And not after three other people barge into the room and shout, lecture, and punch each other.

I found them under the pillow. My bra was on top of his wardrobe. I tried looking for my robes, but gave up and just put on some of Draco's robes.

Then I sat down. Not on the bed, because somehow I couldn't bring myself to go back on it. Not after everything I just saw from there. I sat on the floor, leaning my back against the wall. I used to do it when Mom and Dad would fight, find a corner and press my back to it. It would make me feel safe, like nothing could get me.

Draco hit his son. Because he called me a whore. Scorpius Malfoy called me a whore, and I didn't even care. Those words didn't hurt me coming from him. Even my father's eyes, judging me. The words that he threw at me, that didn't really hurt either. I just felt like I was supposed to feel bad, and I was a little embarrassed that he saw me naked.

But it didn't hurt. Nothing really hurt me. I was cold and dead inside. I realize that now. Cold calculating me. I didn't even care what my father thought about me. I planned for months how to ruin Scorpius's life, and his reactions didn't even have an effect on me. I just didn't care. I don't know how that happened.

But what did bother me, what did hurt, was that look Draco gave me before I walked out. That one last look, when he met my eyes and I could see everything he thought. Draco Malfoy was sorry. He was sorry that he hurt me and sorry that he hit his son and sorry that he didn't figure out what I was doing. And that made me feel sorry. Sorry that I ever pulled him into this mess.

It was something. It was a pity I had felt for someone other than myself, and that hadn't happened in too long.

I got up, leaving the safety of my corner. I walked out the door, prepared to face whatever was out there.

The Malfoy's were gone, but there was my father. I tried to sidestep him, but I should have known that wouldn't work. "Rose, come back. We need to discuss this."

I tried my best not to roll my eyes. It was just too juvenile, but my eyes did it anyway. "Dad, we do not need to talk about anything." I wanted to leave. I needed to see Draco.

"You slept with Draco Malfoy! You know who he is, right?"

"Yes, he's your mortal enemy, the scum of the earth, the spoiled little rich kid who tormented you all through school. Yes, I know the stories."

"Then, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that the world didn't revolve around you, Dad. Sorry." I started to walk away again, but I knew it was going to be no use.

"He's evil," my dad said, and I stopped again. I had to get end this.

"No, he's not. He's – well, he's mean. That's all. And I'm mean too."

"You aren't mean. A little promiscuous, but you aren't-"

"Like Mom, you mean." I was still cold. I knew exactly what to say to make this conversation over. And it felt terrible.

"What?"

"Promiscuous, but not mean. Just like Mom."

"Your mother has absolutely-"

"Everything to do with this," I said. I looked him straight in the eyes, and he turned away. And I thought that was all I needed. I started to back up.

"It was some guy from her office," he said. I froze. "Just a guy, but your mother fell for him. His intelligence, you know. It's Hermione, after all. You remind me of her so much, sometimes." He didn't look at me, just stared at the wall.

"Are we doing closure now, or something?"

My dad shrugged. "That'd be pretty hard to manage. You go. I'll talk to you later."

I thought about staying for a second. Then I left.

Slowly, mind you. I didn't run. I didn't want this to be like the scenes in the cheesy Muggle romances that Mom made me watch, where the girl runs to get the guy in the end. This wasn't like that. But I wanted to stay and talk to my dad, to understand why things turned out the way they did. But I needed to tell Draco that I understood what he did and why he did it and that I was sorry too.

So I walked. I took my time. And I tried not to act surprised when I turned a corner and saw him walking towards me, with the same slow pace.

We both stopped. Immediately. Fifty feet away and all we could do was stare at each other. He was paler than usual, with pink on his cheeks from the cold. His mouth was pressed into a line.

"Look," I started, my voice echoing through the empty hallway.

He shook his head and took a few steps forward.

And then Professor Adams appeared behind him. "Professor Weasley, what a coincidence that we run into you. I need a word. With both of you."

"What is it?"

"Well," she said, passing Draco and closing the space in between us. Draco followed. "This is about fraternizing between coworkers."

"Oh, that," I said, looking at Draco. I looked at Draco, and he raised his eyebrows at me. Of course he hadn't told. What a stupid thing to think.

"Selena Malfoy filled me in on everything. Seems that you two were getting a little friendly tonight. I'm going to have to fire both of you."

"What?" Draco said.

"I do believe you heard me, Mr. Malfoy."

"This is ridiculous. I've worked here for years. You can't just swoop in here and fire me for something so – so – so preposterous. She's an adult, and so am I. It wasn't effecting our work, this is –"

"Inappropriate," Professor Adams said, folding her hands. "And you both know that. You especially, Mr. Malfoy, should have seen this coming. Your history, on this campus and off it, has been -"

"So, we're being fired?" I said. "This is crazy. Professor, we are both good at what we do-"

"Rose," Draco cut in. "This isn't about you."

"Not about me? I thought this was – this was about – isn't this about me?"

Professor Adams smiled; it was a cold smile. "You understand me," she said. Draco looked back, his face stern. She didn't ask, and I knew that he really did understand.

"I don't understand," I cut in.

"I was a Death Eater," he said, shrugging.

"You probably don't even remember her name," Adams said, the creepy smile not leaving her face.

"Yes, I do. Look, I did know that you knew her, but that wasn't my fault."

"She died in front of you, Mr. Malfoy. Charity died. I loved her and she died," the smile was gone, replaced with cold hate. "And I've wanted you gone that minute I saw you. Which is why I arranged for a conniving young apprentice with her own agenda to be in your classroom. Now, if you and Ms. Weasley would please leave the premises, I would be much obliged." She swept her robes across the floor, and left.

There was a moment where neither of us spoke. There was only staring, anywhere but at each other. I knew Draco had had troubles in his past. I knew that he did things he wasn't proud of, that whole incident with Dumbledore, for instance. The news about him witnessing a death didn't shock me.

"We both got played?" he said softly.

I let out a deep breath. And then just started laughing. "This is so fucked up," I managed to get out before leaning against the wall.

Malfoy started laughing too, the hysterical laugh when no one really knows what else to do. "Yeah, it really is. I have no job, no family, no place to live, and it's all Professor Adams's fault? What the hell?"

But the hilarity died down when we both realized that this was actually a serious situation. "What are you going to do?" I asked. "I mean, you really can't go back home now, can you?"

"Something tells me that Selena would probably curse my balls off," he said.

I nodded. "Well, I've got nothing to do now. Getting fired from your first job usually means that your second job is harder to get."

"Especially when you get fired from the most famous wizarding school in history."

"Yeah, it makes it tough. Plus, now that my own agenda has ended, I'm not sure if I even want to teach charms anymore. It can get pretty boring."

He reached out a hand towards me. "Those children can be so annoying too."

"Very true," I said, taking his hand. It felt relaxing to hold onto something. Especially someone who understood me so well.

"So, what should we do now?"

Within an hour, we were both packed. We headed out, walking across the snow-covered Hogwarts grounds for the last time. When we reached the end of the grounds, we held hands, and Apparated. Love was a bit of a stretch, but we had an understanding. And so we left together.

A/N: I know. A bit rushed. I just felt that if I was in the mood to write this (which I don't get into very often) I might as well go for it and get it finished. Hope you all liked it! Please review.


End file.
